Let the Music Play
by CrazyDreamerGal
Summary: Roxana is the only child of Miguel and Calista Rivera. She enjoys playing music with her family, especially since music has been in her family ever since she was born. Roxana was born different from everybody else though, with a slightly different appearance, causing kids from school to tease her. But Roxana is proud to be different, all the way until a tragic accident happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Titles are hard. But here is my first fanfction of the movie " _Coco"_. It instantly became one of my favorites! This story is just going to be pretty simple. I have most of it planned out this time. I really wanted to share this idea and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She had been different the moment she was born. Something just made her different, on the inside as well as the outside. She had been born with six fingers on each hand and a strange condition in her right eye. Nobody knew what she had, what condition made her right eye look the way it was.

Her right eye pupil was stretched to be more like a slit, almost like a cats, but wider. All twelve of her fingers were capable of being fully functional so there was no real need to remove the extra two fingers.

She had tan skin, just like her parents and the rest of her _familia_. Her hair was black, like the night sky. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. When she got older her single dimple became more visible.

But this story is going to start right when she was born. And this story will follow her through her life… and a bit of her afterlife.

* * *

At exactly 7:30 a.m. on October 29, 2027 Calista Rivera gave birth to a little girl. Calista was the wife of Miguel Rivera, the boy who was able to lift his family's ban on music only eleven years ago. Calista had always loved music, so Miguel and Calista were able to hit it off quite well when they first met, Miguel around the age of 14 and Calista 15.

As Miguel and Calista started to get to know each other, they became closer and closer. Eventually, Miguel proposed to Calista. Calista was 23 at the time and Miguel was 22. The two married. They thought that they could not be any happier, with one large family that loved them, the perfect lover, and being able to do what they loved for a living, which was perform music.

But about 5 months after they were married Calista and Miguel found out that they were going to be parents. Miguel was shocked to find out that he'll be a father so soon, but at the same time overjoyed. Calista and Miguel were perfectly happy and excited to see their child.

At the hospital, after Calista gave birth, her baby was taken away by the nurse to get cleaned up. After the baby was cleaned up the nurse noticed that the baby had six fingers on each hand.

"Hey, look! She has six fingers!" The nurse told some of the other nurses in the room. "Really? Cool! Does her parents have six fingers too?" Some of the other nurses responded with simple reactions.

When the doctor who helped deliver the baby found out about her six fingers he inspected both hands. After inspecting her hands the doctor said that the baby should be able to use all twelve fingers. Miguel and Calista were relieved that their daughter's extra fingers could function like her other fingers.

The doctor gave the baby back to her mother. Calista held her daughter close to her chest, hugging her. Miguel was right next to his wife, looking at his wife and daughter with an undeniable love. The newborn grabbed one of her mother's fingers. Calista looked at her daughter lovingly.

"Roxana", Calista whispered softly, "Your name will be Roxana Imelda Rivera, in honor of you great-great-great grandmother." The baby, Roxana, was still holding her mother's finger. Roxana still hasn't opened her eyes. Calista looked at her husband.

"Isn't she perfect?" She asked Miguel. Miguel nodded. "Yes, she certainly is. Our angelito." He agreed. Then, Roxana opened her eyes for the first time. The new parents gasped at what they saw. Miguel, concerned for his daughter's well-being, immediately went to go get a doctor.

After returning with a doctor, Miguel quickly said "What the heck happened to her eye?!" The doctor was led over to Roxana, who was no longer holding her mother's finger. Roxana looked up at the doctor curiously. The doctor, in return, flinched when he saw the baby staring directly at him. Calista glared at the doctor.

Shortly after that, the doctor took Roxana away. Roxana was inspected for whatever condition that made her eye look the way it did. The doctor finally returned with Roxana about 10 minutes later.

"What does she have?" Calista asked worriedly. Was her baby going to be okay?

"Well, y-you see" the doctor started nervously, "we don't actually know what she has. B-because we never actually seen something like this. But all of her fingers are functional! And as y-you can see, her pupil is stretched l-like a cat's...And, uh, sorry, Señor and Señora." The doctor added at the end awkwardly.

Miguel and Calista looked at each other. They told each other what they thought by looking into the other's eyes. "Can you give us a moment alone, por favor?" Miguel asked the doctor. "Si." The doctor then left the room.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Miguel?" Calista asked her husband. Miguel looked at his wife. "I-I do not know,Calista. The doctor said that-" He was cut off by his wife.

"You know what I mean, Miguel. How will other kids treat her just because of how she looks?" Calista said frantically.

Miguel quickly grabbed his wife's hand and rubbed it with his own hands. "Cálmese, cálmese. Mi diosa, I do not know how things will be as she's growing up, but I do know that we need to be there for her if anything troubles her."

Calista looked at her husband lovingly. "Gracious, mi amor." Calista said gratefully. Miguel kissed Calista on the lips. "De nada, Calista." Said Miguel. The new parents stayed there in content, loving their beautiful daughter.


	2. Chapter 2- Dia de los Muertos

**Thank you Paulus Fiction Universe, katmar1994, and DisneyFan2002 for reviewing! It means a lot to me! And thank you SailorSedna052, Izi Wilson, DisneyFan2002, katmar1994, and Willow Lark for favoriting! I plan to update this story everyweekend, so I have time to work on the chapters throughout the week. Enjoy this chapter!**

Roxana spent a majority of her time in the hospital crying. Extremely loud crying. She cried and yelled at the doctors and nurses. Many attempts were made to make Roxana stop crying, but they didn't work. Roxana only seemed to be happy around her parents, especially her _mamá_. But Roxana did keep quiet for a good amount of time when she had a pacifier in her mouth.

After spending the first four days of her life in the hospital, Roxana and her parents left. Roxana looked at the car as she was held by Calista. Calista smiled at her daughter and tickled her stomach.

"You're an observant one, aren't you, Roxy?" Calista asked her daughter. Roxana only cooed in response.

Miguel finished setting up the car seat for Roxana. "All set! Here we go, Roxana." Miguel said as Calista put Roxana in her car seat. She looked at her parents curiously before looking at her hands.

* * *

Miguel drove the way home. Soon they arrived at the Rivera residence. The new parents got out of the car and Calista got Roxana out of her car seat. Roxana cooed at her mother happily.

Miguel and Calista went inside the house where many family members were preparing for _Dìa de Los Muertos_ , when their deceased family members can visit them from the Land of the Dead.

Miguel makes sure that the ofrenda is set up with the family photos. After what happened when he was twelve, he didn't want any of the family to be forgotten or unable to cross the marigold bridge.

Calista brought Roxana into the nursery, which was partly incomplete due to Roxana being born a week early. All the nursery was missing was the decorations, but they could put them up later. Gently, Calista put her daughter in the crib. Roxana whimpered.

"Shh, no baby, it's okay, mamí is going to come back, alright? I love you." Calista said before leaving to help prepare for the holiday.

* * *

Roxana stared at the ceiling of her room. There was nothing she could do, she could only lay there and stare. Not fun at all. _Could I get out of here?_ Roxana thought before attempting to get up. She moved a little bit, but didn't get up. _Nope_. _What am I supposed to do while I wait? Where's mama? Mama? MAMA!_

Roxana cried for her mother. She no longer wanted to be alone, she wants the nice woman who she is supposed to call mom. Seconds later Calista came into the room. "Aw, mi angelito, don't cry, I'm here." She said gently as she picked up Roxana.

Calista hugged her daughter before feeding her. The crying stopped She burped Roxana. Roxana was now a happy baby again. Shaking her head while smiling, Calista carried Roxana to the living room where a corner was blocked off with a baby gate. Within the gate there was some baby toys, a few blankets, basic baby stuff. Roxana was placed in the small area made just for her.

She reached her arms out to her mother as she left. _No! Don't leave me he-What's that?_ Roxana crawled over to a stuffed animal. She hugged it. The toy was a small pink bunny with white polka dots, a pink ribbon tied around its neck, and had a note attached to it saying _Welcome to the Family, Roxana!_

Roxana hugged the toy tighter. _This thing is nice! What was I crying about earlier?_ Roxana then started to play with her new bunny and another stuffed animal. _This is fun!_ She made the toys move around a little, but to her they were jumping and running. _I'm starting to like it here!_ The rest of her family hustled about, checking everything and making sure things were ready for tomorrow. The noise in the background was soothing to the baby girl.

Roxana entertained herself for hours until her mother picked her up. _Wait! My toy! WAIT_! Roxana started to cry and reached out for her bunny. Calista put the pieces together and gave her daughter the bunny. And with that, Roxana went to sleep happy that evening.

* * *

It was the day of the dead! Everybody was excited during breakfast, except for Roxana, who was too young to understand the importance of the day. Elena was making sure everything was ready for her dead family. The offerings were almost all on the ofrenda. The feast wasn't as complete, but they had all day to finish it. The cempasúchil petals were ready to be used.

Miguel tried to pick up his daughter, but she started to whimper. _Why are you picking me up? What about Mamá_? Miguel gently put his daughter back in her high chair, frowning. "Don't worry, mijo, give her time. You'll be able to pick her up eventually." Miguel's mom, Luisa, told him.

"When you were first born you wouldn't let your father pick you up until you were a couple months old." Luisa told her son. "Really?" Miguel asked in disbelief. Luisa nodded. "Roxana seems to take after you." Luisa said while ruffling her son's hair.

"Mama!" He exclaimed. Luisa chuckled before going to help the others. Miguel smiled while fixing his hair.

"Miguel! Are you going to practice with us or not?" Miguel's _prima_ , Rosa, said. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Miguel rolled his eyes. "Sí, sí! I was just busy! Gosh, Rosa, can you be even more impatient?"

Rosa playfully shoved her _primo_ in response. "Not my fault you take forever." Rosa said. Miguel stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey, how is Anthony anyway?" Miguel asked. Anthony was Rosa's two-year old son. Anthony was not actually Rosa's son, but her step son. Carlos' wife died unfortunately after giving birth to Anthony. But Rosa loves Anthony like her own son.

Anthony was not currently at the Rivera residence. Instead, he was away at his father, Carlos' house. Carlos promised that he would sell the apartment he was living in as soon as possible to live with his wife, but that was proving to be difficult.

"He's fine. Carlos is taking care of him while he tries to sell his apartment." Rosa responded. The two of them met Abel in the courtyard and the three began to practice their music.

* * *

Dìa de Los Muertos has begun and everything was set for the deceased Rivera's. The living Rivera's were laughing and talking, telling stories of their ancestors. Roxana watched everybody laugh and talk in her high chair. Her father was tuning the white guitar, the one that first belonged to Héctor Rivera. Roxana's mother was setting the table with Carmen and Elena.

The dead Rivera's came soon after sunset. Joyful music was playing, delicious food was out, and people were having a great time. The dead family adored the newest member of the Rivera family, not knowing about Roxana's right eye. They could manly see her back, since she was being held by her mother, but when they did see her face her eyes were closed.

"She's a real treasure, isn't she?" Said Rosita, absolutely excited about the baby. The dead Rivera's nodded in agreement. Hector was the most excited. Roxana reminded Hector of Coco when she was just born. He walked up to Roxana when she was in her high chair again. She was looking at something at the right, so he couldn't see her right eye.

"Hello, mija! I'm your Papa Hector! And you are just the cutest thing!" Hector smiled at Roxana. Roxana then looked right at Hector. Hector gasped. He leaned back, before leaning closer. Roxana giggled and grabbed one of Hector's fingers. She giggled again before letting go. The rest of the dead family gathered around Roxana.

"Do you know what this means?" Oscar asked. The family nodded.

"She can see us." Imelda answered. The deceased Rivera's looked at the baby, who was starting to fall asleep in her chair. Calista quickly came over and picked up her baby. Calista then put her daughter to bed.

Finally, the sun set and Dìa de Los Muertos was over. The dead families were back in the Land of the Dead, putting away their offerings and talking about their family. The Rivera's in the Land of the Dead were discussing Roxana's ability to see them. They talked about how maybe as Roxana grows up she'll be able to talk to them on Dìa de Los Muertos


	3. Chapter 3- A Few Years Later

**So sorry for the delay! Here's another chapter. Also feel free to let me know if anybody from Coco is out of character. I love these guys but when it comes to writing them, I can't do that so well. But anyway, Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, Pixar does. I only own my OC(s)._

* * *

A year later and Roxana is now a year and five days old. Everybody was prepping for the day of the dead! The atmosphere in Santa Cecilia was so bright and cheerful that anybody within 20 miles of the small town could feel it. Roxana was being led around by her mama since she is still learning how to walk. Dragging on the floor was Roxana's favorite toy, the pink bunny, as she walked around with Mama.

Roxana barely talked for some reason. It seems like she only said eight words in her whole life. But the family is giving it time, sure that Roxana will talk more as she gets older. Anyway, back to Dìa de Los Muertos! The Rivera family from both the Land of the Living and The Land of the Dead were excited for the night. The dead family was excitedly talking about visiting their living family.

"What song do you think will be played this year?" Rosita asked Victoria. "Probably a new and original song. Last year they played "Un Poco Loco"." Victoria replied. "Oh! How big do you think Roxana has gotten? She's so cute, little Roxy!" Rosita said, smiling. "She's precious, don't you think?" Héctor joined their conversation.

"Si! I think she'll look a lot like her Mamá when she gets older."

"She looks like both of her parents. I think she has a single dimple, too, like her Papá."

"How can you tell she has a single dimple?"

"I just have a feeling that she'll have one dimple." Héctor shrugged. Rosita smiled before helping Julio with carrying some leather. In the Land of the Dead, the Rivera's are still the best shoe makers. Of course, shortly after Héctor joined the rest of the deceased Rivera's Imelda taught him how to make shoes. Making shoes isn't Héctor's favorite thing, but it makes his wife happy, so he helps making them sometimes in the workshop. Héctor prefers to play guitar, usually in this one garden when there's barely anybody else there.

About an hour later and the Rivera family leaves to go visit the Land of the Living. They cross the marigold bridge and shortly arrive at the living Rivera's. The smell of food and leather met the imaginary noses of the dead Rivera's. They listened to some of the conversations of the living family, they talked, they danced, and they had a great time with their living family.

Héctor showed off a little when dancing to the music, using his skull as a drum, twirling his tibia, and strumming his ribcage. Victoria and Rosita swayed their hips. Oscar and Felipe were dancing with each other in the tango. That made the family laugh. Coco and Julio danced with each other as well. Pepita and Dante happily wander around the courtyard with the Rivera family. Imelda admires Roxana while tapping her foot to the music. Roxana walked around on her own a few times. At one point she stopped walking suddenly and started to do a toddler dance. Her parents and grandparents thought it was adorable.

This day of the dead was fantastic one, just like the others after Miguel brought the whole family back together. Miguel, Rosa, Abel, Manny, and Calista played a new song that was written by Miguel, just for his family. Nothing is more important than family, and this family will never forget that.

* * *

Four years have passed and everything was perfectly okay. All of the Rivera family was happy. Roxana was talking a whole lot more than she did when she was a year. She babbles about things that her family sometimes have trouble understanding but makes perfect sense to the five- year old. Roxana, or Roxy, as most of the females in the family call her, also has developed a skill for drawing and cheering.

Roxy has done some "cartwheels", some "front flips", and some "back flips". They were adorable toddler versions of the real things, but the family did not want to crush her dreams. Roxy has said that she wants to be a cheerleader when she gets older and then after that become a musician, just like her Papá and Papá Hector. Little did Roxana know that something is going to happen to her in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4-Family

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I really have my doubts with this story so every bit of encouragement helps. This chapter is mainly just to focus on Roxana's life. The next chapter will be like this, but with a major event. Want to predict what the event is? Leave a review! Also check out my DeviantArt account to see what Roxana looks like! My account is Bambi-Ambi-Chan! (Shameless self-promotion out of the way *cough cough*) Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

The air is warm and breezy. The sun is shining brightly, and Roxana is enjoying her time beneath the sun. She had tan skin, long black hair that was pulled into two long braids, brown eyes, and custom made boots designed just for her, made by her mama Elena. In Roxana's hand she held a doll. The outfit consisted of a simple white t-shirt with a floral design around the neck and denim pants.

Roxana was playing in a large plaza, Mariachi Plaza, right beside the fountain in the center. People bustled about, doing this and that. Just living their lives, like Roxana was.

"Roxana! Roxana, where are you?" A voice called out. She stopped playing with her doll and looked in the direction of the voice. "Roxana!" The voice called again. "Mama? Mama, over here!" Roxana called. The lady behind the voice made their way over to Roxana. "There you are, Roxana! C'mon, we need to help the others in the workshop." The lady, Calista, Roxana's mother, took hold of Roxana's free hand.

Truth be told, Roxana only being seven years old, didn't actually help out in the workshop. She did help out a little bit, with picking up leather scraps from the floor or handing them the tools they needed. But her parents were afraid of her hurting herself, so she didn't really do that much in the workshop.

Roxana was okay with simply picking up the scraps in the workshop. It just meant more playtime for her! Well, after school work is done, of course. Roxana went into her room. On her bed was three stuffed animals. One of the stuffed animals was her pink bunny. Gently Roxana picked up her bunny. She hugged it tightly before putting it back on the bed. Roxana looked around her room. It was quite simple, very clean though. Her bed was in the far right corner, her dress on the opposite side, and she has a desk about 2 feet away from the door. The walls were a lilac purple with a few paintings on the wall. Some of the paintings were made by her own family. Like her abuela Luisa, her mama, and even her tia Carmen.

Looking around her room, Roxana found her make-shift pom-poms and took them outside. In the courtyard, Roxana was alone. There Roxana began to practice cheering. Unfortunately, Roxy was too young to be on a cheer team, but she still practiced cheering. She even wrote a few songs in her own journal. No one in the family knows about the songs. They only know about her journal. Roxy's journal was a dark red, has metal golden corners and a golden six-finger hand in the middle of the cover.

She added the hand herself. The journal is very special to Roxana, it makes her feel connected to papa Héctor. Actually, because of Roxana being born five days before Dìa de Los Muertos. She has felt connected to her whole dead family. Roxana finished practicing without anybody noticing. The day went on uneventful, shoe orders will filled and kids played with each other. A peaceful day for the Rivera's.

* * *

A few days later and Roxana came home upset. She didn't show it completely, just enough for her family to notice. When asked what was wrong Roxana would just say that she had an "off" day at school. But actually, she was bullied today. Roxy entered her room. She sighed. "It's okay, it's okay to be different. I'm great! I'm a special snowflake, I'm fantastic!" Roxy lifted her spirits up. Grabbing her journal Roxana wrote down more lyrics to one of her recent songs. When she was done she was smiling. She checked the time.

"Oh, dinnertime! Yay!"

Roxy left and joined the others at the table. They all laughed, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. The Rivera family was one happy family. Mama Elena stacked tamales high on Roxana's, Anthony's, and Joey's plates. Joey was Abel's son. He was older than Roxana by five years and was older than Anthony by three years. Joey was a lot like his father and looked a lot like him too. He had a large, muscular build and the same head shape at twelve years old.

Back to the story, Roxana was happily watching TV with her familia. The sound of the TV was on, background music was clearly heard. Before the lift of the music ban, the TV was always muted. But after Miguel's adventure in the Land of the Dead, the background noise was one of the first things that was slowly accepted with the rest of the family. _"Those bullies don't realize that putting me down only makes me go up farther than before."_ Roxana thought to herself.

Roxana loves her six-fingers and her eye. They made her happy. Nobody would take her happiness away. The show soon ended and the kids had to go to bed. Joey and Anthony went to bed willingly. Anthony was tucked into bed by Rosa but Joey said that he was "too old to be tucked in". However, Roxana was proving to be difficult.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" She protested. Her parents sighed in exasperation.

"Mija, you need to go to bed or else you'll be cranky." Miguel said. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. His daughter certainly was stubborn like most of his family. Like Mama Imelda, Mama Elena, and himself.

Roxana hugged her bunny tightly. "Nu-uh! I'm not going to bed! You can't make me!"

Calista did her best to think rationally. "Mi angelito, if you go to bed…I'll…I'll give you some cookies tomorrow as part of your breakfast!" She declared.

That caught Roxana's attention. "Really? Okay, I'll go!" Roxana dashed off to her room. She quickly changed and climbed into bed. Of course she had to have her bunny with her.

Her parents soon entered her room. Miguel and Calista saw their daughter in bed with the blankets covering her mouth. He chuckled. "Goodnight, Roxy. We love you so much." Miguel and Calista said at the same time. "Love you Mama, love you Papa!" Roxana kissed them both goodnight. The parents left Roxana's room.

Roxana hugged her bunny and closed her eyes. Shortly after, Roxana fell asleep. In her dream Roxana was with her dead family, happily playing with them.


	5. Not a Chapter

**Hey, I'm back. I kind of lost interest in this idea, and it no longer seems as good as I thought it was. Let me know what you think, because if people aren't enjoying this story then I might delete it since I also don't have the motivation. But for now enjoy this chapter. And the journal Roxana has is a hint from Gravity Falls, which is also why she has six fingers and the weird eye.**


End file.
